


Homecoming

by Kyarorain



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: His fate has changed, bringing him a new home and a new family.





	Homecoming

It was all so strange really, having memories of the next ten years - ten years that no longer existed.

He was still a tiny little kitten. It hadn't taken him long to figure out that he was going to stay like that - as soon as he regained consciousness, he immediately knew that something wasn't right. He couldn't feel the cool autumn wind blowing over his fur or Detective Jowd's broad hand resting on his head. When he switched to the Ghost World, he'd seen the aura flowing out of his body.

Then he'd remembered - rubbing against the detective's leg, mewing shrilly for his attention and then the loud noise of the meteorite crashing into the ground. It had struck terror into his heart, sent him fleeing into the grass, and then that brief second of burning pain before everything went dark.

But it was okay. He could still use his body. He was going to a new home, where he would be loved - by Detective Jowd, his wife, and the little lady.

Not that he wasn't going to miss Yomiel. Yes, he would always look back fondly on the ten years they spent together and he was ever so thankful to the man for taking care of him. They would see each other again sometime in the future. Sissel was sure of that.

Meeting people for the first time - even though he'd already met them on that night ten years in another future, now that was really something.

"So you chased down a suspect, got hit by a meteorite fragment, and adopted a kitten. That's reeeally something, baby." Cabanela raised an eyebrow, his gaze dropping toward the kitten in his arms. Sissel was purring and rubbing his head against his chin. "Sure is a friendly guy."

"Yeah, he really is." Jowd wobbled to his feet, gripping the crutches tightly for support. His knee was heavily bandaged, but otherwise he looked none the worse for wear. "Help me get him home, will you?"

When they came into the house, Sissel was struck by how different it looked to the last time he saw it, but of course. People were still living here. The tragedy that took place in this room would never come to pass and this house would never become the run down dump he saw on that night.

The excited cries of a small child reached his ears and he looked up to see the little lady herself, sitting at the table. She was such a tiny little thing, her round face smeared with food, and she had a big smile stretching from ear to ear. "Daddy!" she cried out, waving her arms.

There was Detective Jowd's wife - Alma, he recalled - fussing over her husband with a concerned look on her face.

Sissel noticed how long it took for the detective to speak, the intense look in his eyes as he gazed at her face, and how choked his voice sounded when he spoke to reassure her that he hadn't been shot. Then he took her into his arms and held onto her tightly.

It must have been a long time, as she eventually asked if he was okay, sounding uncertain as she did so, though she didn't pull away.

Cabanela gave a short laugh, putting a hand on Jowd's shoulder. "Relax, baby, she's not goin' anywhere."

They didn't understand, either of them. It had been five years since Detective Jowd lost his wife and he was getting to hold her, see her and hear her voice for the first time but they didn't know that, and had no idea what's going through his mind.

Eventually, he let go of her and she reached up to touch the moisture staining his cheeks. Again, she asked if he was alright.

"I'm fine," he insisted, "I'm just so happy to see you."

"Kitty!" Kamila's delighted cry interrupted the moment. She had left the chair and come over, when she got a good look at the bundle of fur that Cabanela held with one arm. Pushing herself up on her toes, she tried to reach him with her small hands.

"What in the world?" Alma took Sissel from him and looked into his amber eyes. "What a cute little kitten. I didn't know you were thinking of getting a kitten, Cabanela."

"Actually, he's ours," Jowd cut in. While he explained, Sissel fixed his intent stare on her face, purring and kneading her chest as he did so. This was the first time he was getting to see Kamila's mother and he was happy to see her, well and alive, knowing that the awful tragedy that took place on her birthday would no longer befall her.

Once she'd adjusted to the idea of a surprise addition to the family, which didn't take long, Alma knelt down to allow Kamila to pet the kitten.

"This is our new kitten," she said. Kamila barely seemed to be paying attention to her, as she was already gleefully rubbing her hands over the bundle of fur. "Be gentle with him, he's very small. His name is Sissel."

"Sis, sis," Kamila repeated.

Sissel mewed and rubbed his face against Kamila's cheek. The little girl responded with a gleeful chuckle.

They were such a happy family and now he was one of them. He would see to it that no trouble should ever befall them. Yes, he would make absolutely sure of that. From now on, he would protect every one of them.

He was so glad to be home.


End file.
